Just You And Me
by Gosha
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Seven long years of seperation has torn them apart.... Now it is time for Goku to show Chichi how much he really cares...


Note: hey there guys and gals! This is my new romance I was on about! It is set the night Goku returns from his fight with Buu and all things are back to normal! G/CC!

Also, I do not own DBZ. It is owned by Akira Toriyama and I only do this for fun and entertainment

(Man, how many times have I said that?)

**Just You and Me**

The last rays of sunlight began to disappear as the sun was swallowed up by the ocean far away. It was 8:49pm precisely and in a small house within the forest a small family were watching the TV.

Goku, the Earth's defender and Earth's hero sat on the couch happily. He had been away for seven years. Away from his family, away from his home. He had missed them all so much and he was rejoiced to be sat there with them. Little Goten who had just turned seven, snuggled up into his father's chest. Goku beamed down at the little boy with so much pride. He had wild hair like his and he had only known him for a day and already they were like bread and butter. Gohan, his eldest and most intelligent lay back on the couch laughing at the programme they were watching. Goku was very proud of Gohan. He had grown into an amazing young adult and he was strong, handsome and smart. He missed Gohan a lot. He was his first child and they had been through so much together. He felt a stab of guilt hit him as he thought about the past. He had missed so much being dead. The first days of Gohan becoming a man, his first day at high school, his first girlfriend Even the first day his second son was born. Goku sighed. He had missed too much. Goku looked back down at his now sleeping seven year old. He regretted not being there for him. He gently ruffled the boy's hair with affection and smiled warmly down at him before nudging his wife gently.

"I think we had better get this little man off to bed" Goku whispered to his wife.

Chichi. The carrier of his children and the carrier of his heart. Boy had he missed her. May it be her smile or her love or even the way she yelled. He missed everything about his beautiful angel. She smiled at him and agreed it was time for bed.

Gohan switched off the Tele while Goku carried his youngest upstairs with a following Chichi. Once upstairs Goku ambled into the boys' bedroom and carefully pulled back the sheets and placed Goten on the bed. The little boy mumbled in his sleep and cuddled up to his pillow. Goku smiled and covered him up with his blanket and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight kiddo" he whispered. Gohan soon walked in a jumped into bed and snuggled down also.

"Goodnight dad" he whispered. Goku's eyebrows shot up.

"Don't you want a kiss goodnight?" Gohan looked a little sheepish. Goku giggled, "Hey, I was kidding. I'm sure Videl can do that for me" he said winking at him. Gohan blushed.

"Goodnight son" he finished.

"Goodnight dad" Gohan returned.

"Daddy?" came a faint call. Goku turned to the half woken Goten.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked affectionately sitting on the boy's bed.

"Are you still going to be here in the morning time?" he asked in a tired tone as he rubbed his eyes.

"Of course I am. I'm going to always be here"

"That's okay then" he returned as he snuggled back down to sleep, "Love you daddy" he finished. Goku's heart melted.

"I love you to son" Goku replied before leaving the room.

Goku opened the door to his wife and his room and entered quietly. She sat at her vanity brushing her long black hair which he adored. He smiled and closed the door quietly behind him. Chichi watched him through her mirror as he walked over to the bed and began to untie his boots and chuck them aside. She smiled even more as he took off his Gi tops, exposing his gorgeous muscular chest beneath. She had missed his beautiful strong chest. In fact, she had missed every part of him. He sat on his side of the bed with his back bent slightly. She became a little worried as he slumped down and he seemed sad. Putting down her brush she abandoned her vanity and walked over to her husband. She stood in front of him and slowly he looked up at her. He put on a fake smile in the process.

"Are you not happy to be home?" she asked in a whisper. He seemed shocked at her question.

"Why wouldn't I be happy to be home?" he asked looking up into her black eyes, "I have been wanting to come home for a long time" he said affectionately. But Chichi could tell he was hiding something. There was something about the way he was acting. What could be wrong? He suddenly stood up in front of her and took her small fragile hands in his large strong ones.

"Hon…I'm so sorry" he whispered looking to the ground, "I didn't want to leave you…I didn't intend to but, I had to"

"Sh…its okay sweetheart. I understand. I was angry and really upset and it hurt with you gone…but I came to accept you were gone and I understood your intentions"

"I know…but I feel so guilty…seven years is a hell of a long time. And you had to raise Goten to! Chi if I had known…" Chichi placed her index finger upon his soft and gentle lips. Goku sighed in content. He had missed her touch.

"Sweetheart…it's not your fault…I don't blame you, and I forgive you" "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Besides", she continued whilst cupping his cheeks and stroking them, "Goten was your gift to me. You gave me a baby Goku. A baby that I had to comfort me when Gohan wasn't here, and he was great company. I was alright. And I thank you so much for him. He's a little angel……just like you" Goku smiled contently. Which she returned.

"I'm so glad you forgive me. I was afraid when I'd return that you'd be mad and wouldn't talk to me and stuff" he admitted shyly. She giggled.

"Oh Goku I'm not that cruel" Goku laughed.

"Sure" he replied sarcastically. Chichi hit his hard, strong chest playfully. Goku laughed some more.

"You know, when I was in other world, I thought about you a lot…and Gohan of course, but I thought about you a lot to" he whispered affectionately whilst rubbing her nose with his. Chichi smiled lovingly.

"Really?"

"Really really" he whispered, "I love you Chi…" he said before softly placing his lips on hers.

The kiss was soft and touching in Chichi's mind. She didn't think he could kiss so gentle and so affectionate. She smiled within the kiss as he let his hands sit on her curved hips. She loved the way he touched her and she loved the way he would hold her, making her feel the most amazing woman in the world. They broke the kiss in heavy breaths as Goku began a kissing journey from her cheek, down her strong feminine neck and to her collarbone. Chichi pulled her head back to let him gain better access of kissing and licking her throat.

Goku could feel her moans vibrate through her throat as he licked his way down. His hands found their way up to her buttoned top and began to pull them apart. Gently he pulled it off and over her delicate head to toss it to the wooden floor. Standing back he let his eyes wander over her. Her chest was rising from her pants of want and her bra stood waiting to be removed.

Taking his large Saiyan hand, Chichi led him to their bed and sat herself down. He climbed on top of her, carefully trying not to crush her. She was so fragile to him, no matter what she said, she was like a small and fragile child who needed protection. Reaching behind her lithe and thin body, he unclasped her bra and flung it to the floor. His kissing voyage resumed as his tongue met her left hardened nipple, and his hand fondled the other in a massaging movement. Chichi arched her back against him as she moaned in pure delight at his pleasurable treatment. He smiled within a kiss to her breast as she moaned his name. He longed to hear her moan his name and beg for him. He loved the way she'd do that, making him feel important and needed.

He reached for her sash and tugging it, he removed it letting it fall to the floor amongst the other garments. He pulled her skirt and knickers down together and looked into her lustful eyes before recommencing his kissing harassments. Chichi squealed when he reached the top of her womanhood and groaned as he kissed her pubic hair. Moving down further, the Saiyan man plunged his tongue inside of her, immediately setting a slow and satisfying pace to drive her nuts. She wriggled and squirmed beneath his pleasurable grasp as she neared the feeling she had wanted for seven years. She clawed and punched her pillow and wrapped her legs around his neck, begging him to go deeper. When he did, she came without delay and he licked up every last drop up.

Sliding himself up next to her he watched as she calmed down. Her beautiful face was flushed and her hair wrapped around her head like a winter's storm. As soon as her heavy breathing ceased she pushed her strong husband onto his back and began to devour his hairless chest. She kissed, sucked and nipped his strong yet gentle skin as he began his moaning for her. Reaching his nipples she rubbed them roughly and smiled devilishly at their hardness. She marvelled at his gorgeous and perfect chest. That was probably one of the up sides to having a warrior as a husband.

She arrived at the hem of his boxers and quickly she pulled them down and threw them aside. He gasped as she took his erect manhood into her hands and began to stroke it. He was almost near his climax and she couldn't believe how loud he was moaning. He began to thrust his pelvis into her grasp as she bent down and took him into her mouth. He couldn't stop the scream leaving his mouth as he came, as she licked him dry.

Sitting back up she looked down at him lovingly. She had missed him so much. His pants of pleasure had ceased enough for him to speak as he rolled her over onto her back.

"Chi" he whispered.

"Yes" she panted. Goku stroked her chin gently with his strong fingertips.

"I love you so much" he whispered as he planted a kiss on her chin. Their eyes were locked deeply in a loving trance.

"I know you do" she replied softly, "And I love you so much to" she whispered before pulling him closer to her where she placed her soft lips on his. He moaned quietly in the kiss as he pushed his member inside her waiting warmth. She moaned also.

His pace of loving her had begun. It started slowly and softly showing her how tenderly he loved and missed her. Then, roughly thrusting in and out of her, he showed her how much he wanted and needed her.

She returned her love and affection as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking her hips along to keep up with him. They worked together now making love. They worked together as a team, like a mother and father would work together to take care of their child. And that's what they did.

Making love that night made them both realise how much love the two had for each other. They realised that making love wasn't just about expressing love, but feeling it also.

Nearing her climax, the Son wife's moans began loud enough to hear. Her body felt so wonderful as spasms of pleasure shocked her entire system. His orgasm was near also. He could feel it. When they came, they came in union. They screamed and groaned their lover's name, holding each other tight, letting their sweat and love mingle together. She pulled him close as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

The room was now quiet, like the rest of the house. Silence filled the atmosphere, yet love filled their hearts. Goku still lay upon her chest as his panting ceased to quiet breathing. His eyes became heavy as his body became tired. Letting her fingers comb through his wild hair, Chichi shut her eyes also. Tired and hot, she let sleep claim her like him as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

In the next room, Goten sat up wide awake in bed.

"Gohan?" he called innocently. Gohan stirred and turned over to look at him.

"Yeah Goten?"

"What happened?" he asked. Gohan blinked curiously.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"With momma and daddy? Why were they moaning?" Gohan blushed furiously and his eyes popped out of his head.

Um…well, uh…"

"Were they hurt? I heard mommy scream daddy's name! Should we check on them brother?" he asked innocently once again. Gohan sweat dropped.

"Well, no. They're fine…um…how about you…ask mom in the morning?" Gohan suggested nervously.

"Why can't you tell me?" "I wanna know what they were doing brother!" he begged as he climbed into Gohan's bed. Gohan panicked.

"I can't Goten. You are too young!" Goten looked as confused as ever, "Look, what mom and dad were doing is only for grown ups to know okay?" Goten pouted.

"No fair. I wanna be a gwown up" (no, I didn't spell grown up wrong! Its just the way Goten pronounces it!) Gohan rolled his eyes and lay back down.

"Go back to sleep Goten…ask mom about it in the morning" Goten sighed and got back into bed. He wondered what his parents were doing. Maybe they were playing a game! If so, he wondered if they would let him play. He smiled and lay back down. In the morning he would ask his mom what they were doing and if he could join in to.

THE END…You like it? Yes? No? Let me know! Got to say, I'm surprised how well I'm doing so far. I've done four fics, this is my fifth, and I'm doing pretty well with reviews and responses and stuff! Got to thank you guys for that! Also though, I got to thank myself. I must have good taste…hee hee!

Thanks for reading you guys and please review! Let me know how the lemon went to!

Domo! Jan ne!

(Thank you! Good bye!) Yay! I learnt some Japanese!

Thanks again

Love Gosha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
